Harry Potter and the Queendom of the Sun
by jaeha
Summary: Harry wanted to have a family. Will he get it together with true love when the crazy headmaster was set on manipulating him? Set in fifth year and some characters from Suikoden 5 are included HPDM Good!Malfoys Manipulative!Dumbles some bashings MPreg ( on hiatus cuz author in exam year)
1. Chapter 1 : The beginning

Disclaimer: I DON NOT own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. If I am the one who owns it then it will mostly be a slash story….

A/N : this is my very first fic that I ever write in . Critics are welcome but please no flames. Okay I know that in my profile I wrote three will be written stories that I asked for someone to beta but somehow this story always pops into my mind so I decided to write it first. Be warned that this is a slash story.-sighs- I love slash. Well then, on with the story. Oh, I forgot this fic has no beta so, I'm sorry for the mistakes!

'thoughts'

"speaking"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry lay on his back at Privet Drive 4, Surrey. It was his birthday tomorrow (not that the Dursleys care, mind you). He was currently doing his birthday ritual, which consist of waiting until midnight and wish himself happy birthday.

He was really tired-which is an understatement actually- and hurt. After finishing his chores- more like a house cleaning -, his Aunt Petunia decided that it was not enough and it was annoying that he did not any mistakes so, she proceeded to rant off nonsense that he was an ungrateful freak that only knows to waste things to his uncle.

And so here he was, beaten, bruised and bleeding. Even though Dudley was the cause of most of the bruise (he restarted Harry Hunting), the bleeding and the broken bones were most definitely courtesy of Uncle Vernon, who found out that the head of belts were very useful. He found this very weird because his godfather, Sirius Black, a murderer, convict, Azkaban escapee and Death Eater - who was actually innocent, was currently on the run. Last year, the Dursleys were scared stiff of his godfather that they did not dare to do anything to him and just left him alone.

But this year it was as if they forgot everything about Sirius. There was no other reason unless – no, it can't be. Well, it was still a possibility. These days, Harry noticed a lot of weird things. It started at the beginning of August when he saw that Dudley acting pretty weird. In the end, it was only him hiding some porn books under his bed. But the thing he noticed the most was during the feast, he saw Dumbledore seemed mad at him under his twinkling eyes. And after the Third Task, when he said that Voldemort was back, Dumbledore has this calculating and almost happy look before he put on a grave mask. He knew he couldn't trust Dumbledore anymore.

Voldemort. Cedric. Voldemort killed Cedric. Harry still remembered how Cedric was killed. It was as vivid as if it happened yesterday. He felt guilty - for taking the cup together with Cedric, for not defending himself and for having Cedric end up dead. In his mind, he knew it was not his fault but he can't stop feeling guilty about it. 'No. Stop!' he thought to himself. This train of thought would do him no good.

He looked at the clock. It was 11:58 p.m. Two more minutes until his birthday. His emerald eyes went to the window. He still didn't see the usual owls from the Weaselys and Hermione. Harry had left Hedwig at the Burrow since the Dursleys doesn't like her –he fears for her life. She was his friend after all.

1 more minute until midnight…

The Weaselys, a family of redheads, even though poor, they were happy. Harry really wanted a family like that. True, they were his family too, but it was just not the same.

30 more seconds…

Some may think that he was selfish since he had a fortune waiting for him. But they did not understand. He was willing to trade galleons, hell even his whole fortune to have his family back. Family do meant more than money.

10 more seconds...

He saw the owls flying towards him.

5 more seconds…

He made move and continued staring at them.

4 more seconds…

His eyes were getting heavy.

3 more seconds…

His mind went to the Weaselys again.

2 more seconds…

He saw the whole Weasely clan (except for Percy) smiling at each other.

1 more second…

'I wish I had my own family.'

The clock strokes twelve. It was midnight.

Harry fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N : Please read and review! Special thanks to my first three followers : Yahyung, juventus and RabitNut!


	2. Chapter 2 : The dream part 1

Disclaimer: Nope. It is definitely not mine. Suikoden characters are also not mine…..- sobs -

A/N: Second installment! I'm sorry it took more than a week to update! You see I'm using my father's laptop and two days ago he took it to work( we are on a holiday) and I tried to use my brother's laptop but he always use it to play some pc games and my little brother also used it to play angry bird game ( not to mention I have to do home work ) so I did not have time to write this. I'm soooooo sorry. I will try to update between Friday, Saturday and Sunday (in my country- today is Friday) so…on with the story! Before I forgot this is the part one. There is another part of this chapter. im sooo sorry! just now i realised that a bit of this chapter is missing!i regret not checking...and this fic maybe MAYBE will go up in rating...

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_Dream_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Harry saw a castle. But it was not Hogwarts. Harry knew this place. He felt a deep sense of familiarity and nostalgia when he saw it. The castle was enormous, it seemed larger than Hogwarts. It had five stories and each story is smaller than the one below it. On the fifth story there was a symbol of the sun. A round the castle, a large wall –a fort – was built and the castle was surrounded by a lake. Suddenly, the scene change. Harry no longer saw the castle. Instead, he was somewhere that looked like a garden. Yup it was definitely a garden and a huge one too. The roses were blooming beautifully on the trimmed hedges._

"_Harry! James! Where are you?" a dulcet female said. Her voice had a tinge of amusement. _

_Harry looked at the female and gasped. There, looking alive and healthy was his mother, Lily Potter. Her auburn hair falling softly and her emerald eyes searched around. She was wearing clothes that looked like altered kimono – not that Harry knew what a kimono was anyway -. Usually when wearing a kimono, the juban (traditional undergarment) was put on first but she just put on the kimono without the juban. The light blue kimono hid her collarbones but her shoulders were bare and the sleeves started in the middle of her arms. On top of the kimono she wore a dark blue cardigan-look-alike that has been altered to match the kimono style and reaches until below her waist. Around her waist she put on an obi belt and she wore black shoes. It seems the clothes were a formal wear since she looked a bit uncomfortable in it._

_Out of the corner of his eyes Harry saw a small movement. He turned around and once again he gasped. There, smiling mischievously was his father, James Potter. His raven hair –just like Harry's – wereall messed up giving him a just-got-shagged look. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with black pants and black shoes. His hazel eyes looking at his mother and in his arms were a little boy. The little boy has large emerald green eyes and black hair that was all messed up like James Potter. He was around 12 months. He was wearing a white loose cotton pants with something tied around the knee and green long-sleeved shirt with some designs on them. Harry realized that the boy was him. He stared dumbfounded at the scene in front of him._

"_Harry! James! Where are you?" said Lily Potter._

_She was amused. Her husband and her son was hiding from her. But if they didn't come out soon she was going to be mad. After all, the royal meeting was about to start and she needed to bring Harry with her. Speaking about the meeting, why the hell did she and Harry need to attend the meeting anyway? It was not as if she was going to take the throne. She believed that her sisters, Arshtat and Sialeeds were better than her in ruling. She sighed. That can be thought later. Right now, she and Harry needed to go to the meeting._

'_James! You better bring Harry to me right now or else!' She yelled._

_Really. Where the hell was her husband? He knew she had to go. She would give him five minutes and if he still did not come out then… Lily Potter smirked. She wondered what suitable punishments she would give him. Would some days on the couch do the trick? _

"_Harry! James! Where are you?" said Lily Potter._

_James looked at his wife while smiling mischievously. There was a tone of amusement in her voice so he didn't have to go out of his hiding yet. Also, he didn't want his son to be in the meeting. After all, the throne was for girls and his son was most definitely a BOY. He looked at his son. Harry was currently sucking on his thumb and James thought he looked so cute doing that – not that he was going to admit it to anyone. Harry was probably wondering why they were hiding from his mother. James kissed his son's forehead lovingly._

"_James! You better bring Harry to me right now or else!" She yelled._

_Oh no. His wife was yelling. He knew if he didn't get out right now there was hell to pay. He got it firsthand after all when he rode a broom together with Harry – which got Harry happy through the whole day. He shivered at the memory. He definitely DID NOT ride a broom with Harry after that – when his wife was around that is. _

_Harry saw his father went out of his hiding. Who won't when his mother yelled like that? When he heard Molly Weasely yelling he always thought no one was going to win against in the yelling department. Now, he knew better. _

_When his mother saw his father she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She tried to look serious but a small smile on her lips failed it. Little Harry pull his thumb out with a 'pop' and raised his small hands toward Lily. _

"_Ma, up!" said little Harry._

_Lily smiled at her son and took him from her husband. She kissed his chubby cheek. She smiled at her husband and said "I'm going to the meeting okay?" James also smiled at her. They kissed each other and then, Lily went away with Harry._


End file.
